Recueil Supernatural
by slashes
Summary: Hey ! Alors, voilà, j'ai décidé de faire un drabble où je mettrai tous mes écrits, one-shot, sur supernatural. Il y aura des couples (Destiel, Sabriel, Samifer, Wincest, Angelest, Wincestiel, Sastiel etc), des scènes de famille et autres. Se sera très divers. Alors, venez y jetter un petit coup d'oeil Je mets M pour plus de sécurité
1. Lâcher prise

Hey ! Salut, tout le monde !

Alors, voilà, j'ai décidé de faire ce Drabble où je mettrai tous les OS sur le fandom de Supernatural. Comme dit dans le résumé, il comportera tous types de couple : Wincest, Destiel, Samifer, Samstiel, Wincestiel et des couples plus insolites et que l'on voir rarement. En tout cas sur le fandom français !

 **Oeuvre :** Supernatural. UA pour la présence de Misha et du au fait que Dean soit légèrement OOC.

 **Couple** : Wincest.

 **Note 1** : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ! Bien que j'adorerais pouvoir posseder Castiel, Dean et Sam ! Mais bon, qui ne les voudrait pas rien que pour soi ? Mdr

 **Note Importante :** Sachez dans ce drabble je compte poster Abomination, Entre ses bras et Mon frère, ce Héro. Je ne les supprimerai pas du profil pour autant. Soyez prévenus.

 **Warning ! :** Misha est un personnage inventé. Et ce même si il porte le même prénom que l'acteur qui joue Castiel !

 **Remerciement :** A ma bêta qui a corrigé ce texte et qui m'a permis de l'améliorer pour vous ! Merci à toi, tu fais vraiment un super boulot !

* * *

Sam ne sut quoi penser de la scène qu'il avait présentement sous les yeux. Misha et Dean étaient entrelacés dans le lit que lui et son frère partageaient. Le métisse serait l'aîné des Winchester entre ses griffes acérées tel un dragon souhaitant protéger son or de tous pilleurs. Son grand-frère était accroché à leur ami comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses mains agrippaient le tee-shirt de l'autre chasseur, son visage niché contre son ventre – si bien qu'il ne pouvait distinguer son visage là d'où il était – , et l'une des jambes du français était négligeamment passée par dessus celles de son aîné.

Posant les sacs de nourriture sur la table, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir son serpent personnel enfoncer ses crocs dans sa poitrine avant de perforer son cœur pour y répondre son fiel. C'était désagréable et violent. Il avait l'envue sourde de sauter sur le lit et de les séparer, quitte à rouer leur petit frère de coups pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui vole pas son amant. Il était sien et à personne d'autre. Jamais quiconque ne se mettra entre eux deux.

Il se figea, dos au lit, lorsqu'il entendit le froissement des draps.

Misha remua légèrement, les dernières brumes de sommeil s'envolant. Il grimaça en sentant son bras tout engourdi. Bordel ! Quelle idée de dormir sur son bras aussi ! Resserrant sa prise sur l'arme cachée sous l'oreiller, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut si surpris de voir Dean tout conter lui qu'il ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul – léger, presque imperceptible – qui fit grogner de protestation son koala personnel.

Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Il avait été alerté par des cris alors qu'il était à la salle de bain, se préparant pour aller draguer des filles marie-couche-toi-là, comme il aimait les appeler. Selon lui, c'était bien plus polie que salopes. Il était alors sorti en trombe, arme en main et prêt à faire feu sur une quelconque créature qui osait s'en prendre à l'un des Winchester. Mais, il n'y avait aucun monstre, seulement Dean en prise avec un cauchemar dès plus violent. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à le réveiller, il y avait eu des cris de colère, de frustration puis de douleur avant que la pièce ne soit remplie des sanglots poignant de l'aîné des Winchester.

Dean avait enfin craqué. Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps et leur dernière chasse n'avait rien arrangé. Un Démon supérieur avait pris possession du chasseur et ce en dépit du tatouage de protection sur sa poitrine. Il l'avait torturé durant des heures, s'attaquant à toutes ses défenses mentales avant qu'ils ne parviennent – lui, Sam et Bobby – à l'exorciser.

L'exorcisme avait été éprouvant, la charogne s'accrochait au véhicule de Michaël avec force. Elle aimait labourer ses chaires, plantant ses crocs et ses griffes dans son âme, extatique à l'idée de la souiller, de rouvrir les écorchures profondes, pourléchant les larmes de douleur et ce sang maudit.

Cela remontait à une semaine. Sam avait déjà amorcé le travail, titillant son frère pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds. Mais, celui-ci avait résisté. Par la suite, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la carapace ne se brise.

Délicatement, Il vint déposer un baiser sur le front de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère avant de se lever. Il prit garde à ne pas le réveiller, souhaitant le laisser se reposer paisiblement. Il le méritait. Et pas seulement parce qu'il s'était fait attaqué il y a de ça sept jours, tout simplement parce que cela faisait plus de trente ans qu'il se battait pour les autres ! Pour des inconnus. Pour son frère. Pour ses amis. Et pour lui, dans une moindre mesure. Mais, jamais il ne se reposait. Ni son cadet ni aucun autres chasseurs. C'était triste, une telle vie. Alors, il souhaitait être sa gentille fée qui lui donnait le droit de dormir quelques heures.

Se retournant, il sursauta en voyant Sam. Il apporta sa main à sa poitrine, soufflant de soulagement. Non, mais quel crétin de lui faire une peur pareil ! Il vint s'asseoir avec lui dans le coin cuisine.

« Tu devrais aller le rejoindre. Il ne cessait de te réclamer tout à l'heure. » Dit-il l'air de rien, bien qu'amusé par la jalousie qui suintait par tous les pores de la peau du cadet des frangins-amants.

Cadet qui observait son amant avec surprise. Cette réaction le fit glousser, moqueur jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Il est temps de lâcher prise. Vous avez grandement besoin. Sérieusement, le monde ne va pas cesser de fonctionnner parce que vous dormirez genre deux heures ! Et, au pire, si vous dépasser le temps imparti je jure de le retenir sur votre paie ! En plus de vous donner des heures supplémentaires non payées. Profite, se seront vos dernières vancances si ça se trouve. » Voyant ce grand dadet hésiter, Misha leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant, exaspéré. Qui lui avait mis ces deux abrutis dans les pattes, sérieusement ? « C'est un Ordre Winchester. » Claqua la voix grave, sèche et autoritaire, elle n'autorisait aucun refus.

Ce fut donc sous le sourire satisfait de leur diabolique petit-frère – qu'ils avaient très vite adopté – que Sam se déshabilla sans honte.

Il savait que Misha détournerait le regard pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité. Habillé d'un simple boxer, il se glissa entre les draps, son torse venant se coller au dos de son frère. Il passa un bras autour de ses hanches, le rapprochant d'avantage contre lui. Un frisson de bien être le traverser en sentant la moindre parcelle du corps de Dean contre le sien. Il se sentait à sa place. Le venin du serpent s'était dissipé. Il n'avait pas eu raison d'être. Il savait que son frère n'aimait que lui de cet amour inconditionnel et destructeur. Ses lèvres vinrent déposer un tendre baiser dans ce cou si tentateur, qu'il aimait embrasser, mordiller; s'amusant du soupir tremblant qui échappa à l'endormi. Doucement, il dériva, se laissant emporter par la torpeur que lui procurait son aîné contre lui.

Misha, simple spectateur de cet amour si... Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour matérialiser sa pensée et ce qu'il ressentait en les regardant. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'il les avait surpris entrain de s'embrasser dans une ruelle sombre comme des gosses. Mais, d'eux trois, ce furent eux les plus choqués ! En effet, au lieu de hurler à l'incest, il les avait mitraillé de photos en sautillant comme un gosse devant son cadeau de noël. Il était fan de Wincest et s'amusait à lire les histoires de fans sur internet. A leur insu, bien sûr. Il tenait à sa vie, tout de même.

Assis sur sa chaise, fusil en main, il faisait office de gardien. Il avait beau être le plus jeune, il aimait savoir que les frères avaient suffisamment confiance en lui pour se permettre un laisser-aller, remettant leur vie entre ses mains. Le regard dur, calculateur et pervers de cruauté lorsqu'il le fallait, il fixait la porte, Cerbère de cett entre sacrée.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! N'hésitez surtout pas, même les petits timides !

 **MicroFish :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, je me doute que voir le nom de Misha sans être associé à Castiel doit être perturbant. Je suis contente que malgré tout tu ais pris plaisir à lire ce petit texte tout modeste. Et je suis heureuse que tu ais envie de lire d'autres de mes textes !

 **Callisto111 :** Coucou ! Je te remercie dix fois pour ta review et cent fois pour avoir corrigé ce texte plus que potable ! T'es la meilleur ! Et je suis ravie que les modifications que j'ai fait à ce texte t'aient plue ^^ Ca le rend plus vivant comme ça, je crois ! Et oui, ils ont besoin d'un protecteur et Misha replit bien ce rôle ^^ Ahhah je suis très heureuse de partager mon imagination avec tout le monde huhu~

 **Guest :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review et d'avoir pris le temps pour lire ce petit texte. Ou il est vrai que c'est rare de voir un Sam jaloux ! ah je susi contente que tu apprécies aussi ce personnage ! J'espère te voir aux prochains textes ^^

A bientôt ^-^


	2. Sammy

Hello tout le monde !

Alors, je vous poste un OS que j'avais écrit depuis un petit moment mais que je n'avais pas encore tapé sur ordi ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres écrits ! Normalement, le prochain poste derait être le dernier chapitre de La demande en mariage ^^

J'espère surtout que ça te plaira à toi, Calli !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **Sammy**

« Sammy,

Ça sonne bien, non ? Franchement, Samuel, ça fait trop grand-père pour toi. Et Sam, bah, j'aime pas alors se sera Sammy. Même si tu n'approuves pas. De toute manière, je suis l'aîné, donc je choisis. Puis, je t'avais dit que je te trouverai un surnom qui en jette ! Bref.

Cette lettre, avec toutes les autres que je t'ai envoyé, ne sert pas à grand chose. Je n'attends pas vraiment de réponses ou même que tu la lises lorsque tu seras plus grand. Tout du moins, si un jour elle te parvient. Bien que je ne pense pas que ta mère te la donnerait, celle-là, plus toutes celles que j'ai pu t'écrire ou ce fichu journal que j'ai oublié chez elle. C'est bête car il contenait toues les petites astuces que j'ai trouvé et apprises pour pouvoir m'occuper correctement de toi. Et, bordel, Sammy, tu étais un vrai chiard ! Tu n'imagines pas tous les trucs dingues que j'ai dû faire pour te calmer lorsque tu avais de grosses crises de larmes ou lorsque je devais te faire patienter car le biberon était soit trop chaud soit à peine tiède.

Bref, comme tu t'en doutes, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de parler de toi. Comme presque toujours mais, là, se sera bien avant que tu ne sois physiquement présent et de notre première rencontre.

Je me souviens, avec une telle précision, de cette rencontre. Tu étais encore dans le ventre de maman et je ne pouvais que, brièvement, te voir en noir et blanc. C'était bizarre. Je me demandais vraiment si tu serais tout gris lorsque tu sortirais de là. Et si tu aurais la même grosseur qu'une feuille de papier. Car, oui, pour moi, tu étais le dernier survivant de South Park. Ce jour là, je t'ai détesté. A un tel point que j'ai plus voulu regarder l'animé pendant plusieurs mois ce qui ravissait maman comme tu peux t'en douter. Bref. Tu ne ressemblais strictement à rien. Un simple haricot. J'allais devoir partager ma vie avec toi. Un haricot.

Il en était hors de question. J'aurai été la risée de tous ! Tu t'imagines, moi, le magnifique et sexy, devoir vivre avec un légume de deux centimètres, tout gris et en 2D ? C'était impossible ! Tout le monde allait se moquer de moi. D'autant plus que t'allais servir à rien.

La seconde fois, je peux bien l'avouer parce que c'est par écrit, je suis tombé sous ton charme. Je t'ai vu bouger sur le moniteur. Tu ne ressemblais plus à rien. Tu commençais à devenir quelque chose. Tu ne serais pas un haricot, j'allais pouvoir garder mes amis et j'en fus profondément soulagé. Puis, je me suis demandé si manger des haricots, c'était du cannibalisme. Si on mangeait des bébés pas former sans le savoir. Autant dire que papa en avait rit pendant des jours tandis que maman avait prié le Seigneur pour « mon innocence », à savoir ma stupidité enfantine.

Mais, qu'importe ! Je divague. Je fus si heureux, lors de cette deuxième visite chez le gynécologue, de savoir que je ne serai plus seul, que je pourrai jouer avec toi et que les parents ne s'occuperont pas toujours de toi, ou ne te boufferons pas puisque tu n'étais pas un légume. Car tu bougeras. Parleras. Joueras. Apprendras. Et je comptais participer à cet apprentissage.

Ma pensée, fut alors : Mon Dieu, je vais être grand-frère ! Tu... »

La lettre se terminait comme ça, brutalement. Elle avait été brûlée, noircissant certains passages illisibles, rendant impossible le mot de la fin. Cela le surprenait. Qui irait brûler une lettre qui lui était adressée ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Même si, sur le papier, cette personne, avouait qu'il était probable qu'il ne tombe jamais déçu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et, merde ! Il savait qu'il avait un frère aîné, son père lui en avait vaguement parlé et sa mère en avait fait mention une ou deux fois mais, ça restait un choc ! D'autant plus qu'il lui avait écrit plusieurs lettres et avait même tenu un journal le concernant ! Le jeune homme se demanda alors si ces objets avaient subi l'épreuve des flammes. Auquel cas, il se savait chanceux que ce petit trésor, qui répondait à tant de questions et en provoquait d'avantage, ait échappé à ce funeste destin !

Avec calme, malgré ses membres tremblants et son cœur palpitant, il se releva, dépoussiérant son jean blanc. Ce grenier était vraiment dans un sale état. Le plancher grinçait, menaçant de céder sous son poids, la poussière s'accumulait, laissant deviner que le ménage n'y avait pas été fait depuis des années et il y avait de monstrueuses araignées qui avaient tissé leur toile un peu partout. Maintenant qu'il y pensais, il avait toujours eu la stricte interdiction d'y monter. Comme c'était excitant de braver un interdit maintenant qu'il était en âge de s'affirmer. Dans un soupir fébrile, il glissa le morceau de papier, jauni par le temps, dans la poche de sa veste, après l'avoir plié révérencieusement.

* * *

« Ne me parle pas de lui ! » Hurla, hystériquement, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Samuel Winchester, aussi connu en tant que Sam et récemment Sammy, observait, sans surprise, sa mère, Marie Winchester, se lever d'un bond tel le Diable sortant de sa boîte. Ses bras menus vinrent entourer sa poitrine comme à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée, agacée et sur la défensive. Elle tremblait, la mâchoire serrée, prête à se la briser, et les yeux fous, fouillant la pièce et ne parvenant à rester fixe. A croire qu'elle avait peur, par le simple fait de _l_ 'avoir évoquer, de _le_ faire apparaître et qu' _il_ ne surgisse de nul part. C'était ridicule et triste. Il détestait voir cette femme si forte dans cet état. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

Car, oui, il savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait en parler. Seulement, voilà, il n'en connaissait pas la cause. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait- _il_ fait ? Qu'avait- _il_ bien pu faire de mal au point de susciter un silence ? Oser parler de _lui_ , ou juste _le_ mentionner, paraissait blasphématoire dans cette famille. Alors quoi ? _Il_ avait renié Dieu pour se tourner vers Lucifer, prônant le pêcher plutôt que l'abstinence et pratiquant la sorcellerie ? _Il_ avait eut le culot de perdre sa virginité avant le mariage ? _Il_ était mort ? _Il_ avait commis un crime ? _Il_ vivait à la rue ? _Il_ était gay ? C'était quoi, cette putain de raison ?

Sam ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Peu importe l'hypothèse, il aurait dû entendre parler de _lui_ , si on exceptait les moments d'égarements de ses parents qui faisaient parfois référence à ce frère dont il ne savait rien. Mais, même au village, quelqu'un aurait dû dire quelque chose ! Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et tout le monde parlait de tout le monde, c'était comme ça, les ragots ça y allait de bon train ! C'était à croire qu' _il_ n'avait jamais existé, qu'il était fils unique, ce qu'il avait crû lorsqu'il était plus jeune avant que l'information ne fuite, au cours d'une discussion.

Bien sûr, Sam savait que dans une famille aussi pieuse que la sienne, le moindre faux pas pouvait conduire au bannissement, dans le meilleur des cas, ou à la punition appropriée lorsque la faute était jugée irréparable dans le pire des cas. Ou inversement selon le point de vu de chacun. Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, rien n'avait fuité. A croire qu' _il_ était le mal incarné pour susciter le secret !

Mais, malgré sa curiosité et cet étrange sentiment d'injustice, lorsqu'il voyait sa douce mère toute tremblante, ses ongles cherchant à perforer sa peau pâle il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr ce type. Ni de ressentir cette profonde culpabilité car il voulait savoir, il **devait** savoir ! C'était plus fort que lui ! Comme si cela lui était vitale, que ça allait combler ce vide béant, qui se creusait année après année, sous ses pieds pour lui éviter une chute mortelle. Et ce depuis le plus jeune âge. Même les coups encaissés par les crises d'hystéries, de sa mère, n'avaient pu empêcher cette envie de croître. Au contraire, ça semblait avoir renforcer – au point de lui couper la respiration, de faire tambouriner son cœur, lui embrouiller l'esprit et trembler son corps – cette pulsion de connaître cet homme, le frappant tel un boulet de canon. Et, maintenant qu'il était en âge d'exigé, de s'affirmer face à cette femme intransigeante, il n'allait pas abandonner.

« Je veux juste savoir qui il était, maman. Dis-moi au moins son nom ! » Insista-t-il, bras croisés sur son torse et déjà exaspéré par l'esprit têtu qui lui faisait face.

« Dean » cracha Mary « voilà comment s'appelait ce dégénéré ! Et tu veux savoir qui il était ? » continua-t-elle, un sourire mauvais tordant ses lèvres roses, si jolies lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas maltraitées et déformées. « C'était un malade mental couplé d'un pervers incestueux possessif ! Si je n'avais pas pris les dispositions nécessaires, va savoir ce qui serait advenu de toi ! On t'aurait sûrement retrouvé écartelé, violé par cette abomination ! » Finit-elle par hurler avec dégoût se détournant de son fils, ne supportant pas de voir certaines mimiques de _l'autre_ dans l'attitude son petit génie.

Le jeune étudiant en médecine ne sut quoi répondre, profondément choqué par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Premièrement car sa mère, tendre femme pieuse, ne parlait jamais de cette façon ou ne hurlait. Sauf en de rares cas mais ils étaient trop isolés pour entacher la vision parfaite qu'il avait de cette femme. Et secondement, parce qu'il était pris entre deux feux alors qu'il aurait juste du bondir et clôturer cette conversation, promettant de ne plus jamais ramener ce sujet sur le tapis.

Mais, voilà, une chaleur agréable s'était répandue dans son corps, faisant fibrer ses muscles de contentement. Enfin, enfin, il connaissait le nom de ce frère. Dean. Dean. Ça sonnait parfaitement dans son esprit. Il était persuadé que si il le prononçait, ce prénom divin roulerait avec délectation sur sa langue, aussi sucré et acidulé qu'une sucette à la fraise. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il voulait ouvrir la bouche, coincer sa langue derrière ses dents et laisser les prémices des sonorités caresser sensuellement sa gorge avant de s'en échapper !

« Dean... »

La servante de Dieu se tourna d'un bond, yeux écarquillés – prêts à rouler hors de leurs orbites – , bouche entrouverte et le teint plus pâle que la mort; visage figé dans une expression d'horreur. Ce nom proscrit, synonyme de déchéance, venait d'être prononcé avec déférence, ronronnant avec perfidie dans la pièce. Elle pouvait sentir le Mal, la maladie du Démon, embaumer la cuisine d'une écœurante odeur de pourriture. Et ce visage, pensa-t-elle le regard vissé sur son fils, était celui du pêcheur, ensorcelé, prêt à tomber aux pieds du Malin. Elle ne le permettrait pas !

« Sors d'ici ! » Hurla-t-elle hystérique. « Sors de ma maison, immondice ! Tu es comme ce fils de Satan ! Sors d'ici ! »

Elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main, une cruche à café – malheureusement vide d'eau bouillante –, et le jeta sur son dernier né. Elle ne le voyait plus, les yeux fous, attrapant chaque ustensile à sa portée qu'elle jetait vers la source de toute cette puanteur immonde. Elle ne l'entendait pas plaidoyer sa défense, s'en contre fichant. Sa fierté, la chaire de sa chaire venait de succomber aux prises acérées de son premier né. Ce fils indigne avait réussi à lui voler cet enfant béni malgré tous ses efforts pour que toute son influence reste loin de lui. Elle avait tout fait pour le sauver de la perdition. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Désormais, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que ce mouton noir quitte cet havre de Dieu. Elle ne permettrait la seconde naissance d'un déviant sous son toit.

Mary se calme lorsque, à bout de souffle, elle s'écroula, le corps épuisé, se blessant sur des morceaux de porcelaine et de verres. Mais, elle s'en fichant. Son sang était pur, la vermine avait quitté sa maison, elle ne risquait plus rien. D'autant plus que l'air étouffant s'était évaporé, lui permettant de respirer avec aisance. La catastrophe avait été évitée de justesse.

Sam, de son côté, s'était réfugié sur un banc du parc public. Il ne tremblait pas. Il ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de hurler face à l'injustice et la cruauté de sa mère. Il se sentait juste las. Toute volupté avait quitté son être ne laissant plus qu'une coquille vide. Voûté, les épaules rentrées et la tête basse, il eut la désagréable impression d'avoir ouvert, par mégarde, la Boîte de Pandore.

Le prénom de son aîné avait sonné parfait, à sa place. Il avait senti, comme des lèvres sucrées se poser sur les siennes, glissant entre ses chaires rosées pour lui offrir ce goût d'interdit et parfumé souhaité. Cela avait été parfait, lui laissant un goût d'absolu et d'inachevé, avant la tempête Winchester. Cela faisait une éternité, une bonne dizaine d'années, que sa mère n'avait pas pété les plombs, il pouvait le dire maintenant qu'elle avait, d'elle-même, brisé son mythe le libérant de son adoration aveugle pour elle. Il faut dire, qu'à l'époque, il avait retenu la leçon lorsqu'une lame l'avait échappé de peu.

Le sujet de ce premier fils était alors resté tabou jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait cette impression d'avoir gratté une plaie. Elle était de nouveau à vive. Mais ce n'était encore qu'une simple marque qui disparaîtrait d'ici quelques jours. Il pourrait en rester là, ne pas franchir la limite. Quelque chose lui hurlait de ne pas aller plus loin, de laisser tomber. Que le tableau noircit de Dean Winchester était bien plus horrible, effrayant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et, en même temps, il savait qu'il n'en était que plus fascinant. Tel un mythe que l'on était sur le point de concrétiser. Il devait savoir. Comme tout à l'heure ce besoin était de retour, surplombant tout. Il se devait d'écarter cette plaie, la rendre sanguinolente et purulente pour voir suinter cette vérité qui le comblerait.

C'était décidé. Foi de Samuel Winchester, il allait éventrer cette coupure. Coûte que coûte. Rien ne pourrait le faire reculer. Ni personne. Qu'importe cette peur qui lui tordait les entrailles, essorant ses intestins et lui nouant les boyaux. Qu'importe cette ombre qui venait de se glisser dans la brèche de sa vie. Et, il allait faire ça pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui !

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Jamais Dean n'a eu des tendances déviantes à ton égard enfin ! » S'horrifia Maëlyn Campbelle, sœur cadette de Mary Winchester.

« Je ne fais que te répéter ce qu'à bien voulu me dire, ou cracher, maman. » Répondit Sam, haussant les épaules dans une attitude détachée, observant minutieusement les réactions de sa tante.

Cette dernière, lèvres pincées, observait avec un intérêt certain le mur, d'un joli vert pomme, de sa cuisine. Que faire ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne parlait plus à sa sœur. Elle s'étaient séparées suite à une promesse scellée, celle de ne jamais de son neveu – et non fils puisqu'il n'était plus considéré comme telle par sa mère – Dean. L'une par stupidité – car oui, du point de vue Maëlyn, la croyance en le Divin était synonyme de connerie – et l'autre par douleur que ce simple nom évoquait.

Elle revoyait parfaitement ce charmant garçon, plein de vie, second homme de la maison, faisant de son mieux pour soulager sa pauvre mère enceinte jusqu'au cou. Le pauvre gosse, loin d'être un fervent enfant du Seigneur, s'était vu devenir esclave sans le savoir. Après tout, à l'âge tendre de dix ans, on était prêt à tout pour se faire aimer, complimenter, estimer par ses parents et ressentir cette grande fierté lorsqu'on parvenait à leur faire plaisir. Chose bien difficile avec une folle plus préoccupée par l'église que par le cadeau que lui avait fait son Dieu et un père militaire souvent en mission à l'étranger.

Malgré ça, jamais elle n'avait blâmé John du peu de présence dans la vie de son fils, celui-ci aimant sa famille plus que tout et le prouvant dès qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. C'était lui qui avait fait l'éducation de son fils, le rassurant sur son manque de foi car non, il n'était pas le Malin, fils de Lucifer si il ne croyait qu'en la science. Lui-même, bien qu'allant à l'église, remettait souvent sa foi en question.

Elle-même, bien qu'ayant reçu la même éducation religieuse que Mary, ne croyait pas en toutes ces stupidités. Pour elle, cette croyance en un Être Supérieur était juste une sécurité, un moyen d'agir, de prendre son courage ou de commettre les pires actes qui soient. De plus, si Dieu existait réellement, pourquoi aurait-il privilégié cette petite peste en lui permettant d'enfanter alors qu'elle se fichait de son enfant ? Pourquoi Cupidon avait-il relié le cœur de son aîné à celui du doux, prévenant et magnifique John ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu le droit qu'aux tocards tandis que cette « Sainte » avait poussé son mari à bout et failli tuer son cadet lors d'une de ses crise d'adolescence ? Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui sortir que « les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables » !

« Tante Lyn ? » Appela doucement le cadet, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Il s'en voulait un peu de la voir trembler – à croire qu'il ne faisait que ça aujourd'hui ! –, le visage crispé dans le tourment et ses jolis yeux chocolats assombris par la rancœur qui l'animait. Cela lui serrait le cœur, bien plus que tantôt, étrangement. Il adorait sa tante bien qu'ils aient plusieurs points divergents mais elle avait été toujours présente pour lui lorsque Mary était en pleine transe religieuse et incapable de lui accorder de l'attention. Elle incarnait la douceur et la fougue. C'est pratiquement elle qui l'avait élevé avec son père. D'ailleurs, ils auraient fait un beau couple tous deux si John ne la voyait pas simplement comme la sœur de sa femme.

Sa mère n'avait pas été absente de son éducation, c'est elle qui lui avait inculqué les préceptes religieux, inscrit à des cours de catéchisme et l'aidait dans ses prières lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Et pour ça, il lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Elle restait sa mère après tout et il savait, ou voulait profondément croire, qu'elle l'aimait en retour, à sa manière. Après tout, l'Amour que l'on avait pour le Seigneur se devait de primer sur tout le reste, on le lui avait assez souvent répété pour qu'il n'en fasse plus cas.

« Je suis désolée. » La voix étranglée par l'émotion de sa tante le fit revenir sur terre. « Pour que tu puisses comprendre, je vais remonter à quelque temps avant ta naissance. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, inspirant profondément pour se donner le courage nécessaire. Sam avait le droit de savoir. Et elle se devait d'être impartial, raconter les faits tels quels et ne pas les déformer par ses propres ressentis. La vérité nue.

« Il faut que tu saches que Mary a essayé, à plusieurs reprises, d'enfanter sans le moindre résultat. Je te laisse alors imaginer la surprise de tes parents lorsqu'un matin, alors qu'ils étaient à l'église, elle perdit les os. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était enceinte, ils n'y croyaient plus. C'était un 'cadeau du seigneur pour sa servante la plus dévouée' furent les paroles du prêtre. Dean est alors venu au monde dans l'enceinte même de l'église, baigné par la lumière du soleil filtrant au travers des vitraux. Le tableau était extraordinaire, surnaturel. Pour ta mère ce fut un signe. Elle s'était sentie privilégiée, comme la grande Marie, comme si elle était sa réincarnation. »

Maëlyn se coupa, sentant la verve lui gratter la gorge, cherchant à sortir pour répandre son fiel. Elle inspira de nouveau profondément, se gorgeant du calme de la pièce, la sérénité naturelle de son neveu l'aidant à retrouver un semblant de paix. Certes factice et qui se briserait dans la seconde où le nom de sa sœur lui échapperait, mais qui lui faisait un bien fou.

« Après ce miracle, Mary a fait de sa foi une obsession. Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle avait eu la preuve que Dieu existait et qu'il avait entendu leurs prières. Dans les premiers temps, je ne lui en ai pas voulu, j'ai même commencé à croire en cet être. Toutefois, sa prenait de trop grosses proportion. Elle ne s'occupait pas de cet enfant que Dieu avait bien voulu lui accorder. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à être une parfaite religieuse pour le remercier. Et John n'en pouvait plus. Il l'aimait toujours, la soutenant dans chacun des projets qu'elle entreprenait, quitte à s'en ruiner la santé. Elle voulait un champ ? Très bien. Elle voulait donner des cours de catéchisme à domicile, le privant de son repos lorsqu'il était avec elle ? Pas de problème. L'aider dans ses études, dans des démarches pour la création de refuges ou d'orphelinats ? Qu'elle fasse, il arriverait à gérer son temps. »

Elle fit de nouveau une pause, attrapant sa tasse de thé devant elle pour se désaltérer. Elle avait tendance à dévier du sujet premier, elle devait organiser ses pensées et ne pas mélanger les choses.

« Ton père fut celui qui aida ton frère à s'épanouir auprès des autres enfants, à ne pas se laisser faire lorsqu'il se faisait insulter et à respecter les filles. Il combattait les clichés que renvoyait ta mère sur la place de la gente féminine dans la société et celle des hommes. Je me souviens qu'un jour, Dean s'était autoproclamé le héros de ces dames, arguant qu'il pourrait toutes les épouser et les rendre heureuses sans avoir à en choisir une en particulier plus tard. »

Un petit rire lui échappa, les yeux pétillant d'amusement alors qu'elle revoyait ce brin d'homme de sept ans, la tête haute et fière, dans son pyjama d'Iron Man, lui annoncer qu'il tomberait amoureux de toutes les femmes du monde afin de les protéger des hommes impies et très méchants. Ce jour là, il avait fait la fierté de son père, amusé par la naïveté touchante sur l'amour inconditionnel, et l'horreur de sa mère qui voyait là les prémices du pêché en son fils. Mary n'avait rien dit, se contentant de serrer les dents et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ils auraient du s'en inquiéter.

Sam, bien qu'il n'ait pas d'idées précises qu'en-t-à l'apparence de son frère ou de son âge, il imaginait facilement la scène et le comique de la situation. Un petit garçon, il ne pouvait en être autrement au vu de l'idée simpliste qui avait été dîtes, souhaitant rendre ses parents fiers de son futur « travail » dans cette société trop misogyne, un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres et les yeux sincères. Un tendre sourire fendit son visage, attendri par cette naïveté enfantine qu'il pouvait presque sentir, comme si il avait assisté à la scène et que son corps s'en souvenait, déclenchant une myriade de petits frissons.

« Oh ! » S'exclama soudainement la jeune femme, frappant énergiquement ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter son neveu. Elle rit doucement en voyant se grand dadet le regarder avec surprise. « Désolée Sam ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Dit-elle amusée. « Il me semble que j'ai une photo de Dean ! »

Blasé mais amusé par sa tête en l'air de tante, il l'observait courir comme une folle pour simplement aller à l'autre bout de la pièce et trifouiller dans les tiroirs d'un quelconque placard. Non, il rectifiait, de ce merveilleux espace de rangement qui contenait d'irrésistibles friandises dont il raffolait.

Que faire ? Proposer élégamment son aide tout en essayant de chaparder, discrètement, une de ces douceurs sucrées à souhait ?

Non, bien trop dangereux avec une folle furieuse amatrice de saccharose à la vanille et aux carottes. Elle risquerait bien de lui croquer les doigts en même temps qu'elle avalerait son bien lâchement volé histoire d'être bien sûr. Sûr de quoi ? Qu'il ne commettrait plus un tel crime ignoble pardi ! Du moins, il le supposait. Il ne voulait pas trop creuser la question et plonger dans les méandres de l'esprit de la cadette Campbelle, il deviendrait à coup sûr diabétique. De plus, voler était un pêché et il ne tenait pas à finir dans les profondeurs des flammes de l'Enfer pour avoir juste voler un bonbon. Non merci. Il était plus intelligent que ça !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui faire sa bouille de chien battu, des larmes de crocodile aux coins des yeux pendant qu'il se mordillerait la lèvre inférieure,les épaules légèrement rentrées. Beaucoup moins risqué, plus lâche aussi mais qui marchait à tous les coups ! Le taux de réussite était de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent ! Personne d'autre ne pouvait se vanter d'une technique aussi ultime ! Manipulateur ? Du tout ! Il était stratégique ! C'est son père qui aurait été fier de lui ! Et c'était un parfait moyen d'honorer sa mémoire.

Sam revint à la réalité lorsqu'un cri de joie le fit de nouveau sursauter. Décidément, c'était son jour aujourd'hui ! A croire que le Seigneur le menaçait d'une crise cardiaque fulgurante si il continuait d'arpenter le chemin menant à la vérité sur Dean. Il vit du coin de l'œil une masse blonde passer près de lui avant de lui faire face, un grand sourire placardé sur un visage illuminé. Elle tenait entre ses mains, parfaitement manucurées, une photographie et un bonbon d'une jolie couleur orangée. Serait-ce ?

« Tu ne rêves pas ma carotte. » Chantonna-t-elle, riant lorsqu'une grimace déforma les traits aristocratiques de son presque fils.

En voilà un surnom horrible pour un jeune homme qui n'était même pas roux ! Tout ça parce qu'il aimait ce légume en particulier.

« Aller, tiens, pour me faire pardonner. » Continua-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu protester contre ce vieux sobriquet.

D'un geste souple, elle lui lança la friandise, s'amusant et s'attendrissant devant son air extatique lorsqu'il l'eut entre ses grandes mains. Sans grande surprise, il rangea son bien dans une des poches de sa veste préférant faire durer l'attente pour que sa dégustation soit presque orgasmique. C'est pourquoi il préférait apprécier son bonbon lorsqu'il était seul, au calme.

« Merci Tantine. » Fredonna-t-il, un sourire bien trop innocent aux lèvres.

« Oh, sale petit... ! »

L'étudiant retint le gloussement qui lui caressait le palais et jouait avec sa langue, préférant s'amuser intérieurement des joues rougies de sa pauvre tante. Son petit Samuel était bien trop mignon ! Si ils seraient dans un manga, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle aurait eu une hémorragie nasale ! A moins qu'elle lui aurait sauté dessus pour l'entortiller dans une étreinte tentaculaire. Elle ne savait pas trop. C'est qu'elle découvrait tout juste les plaisirs d'une lecture imagée, exagérant les traits et sentiments des personnages, les rendant drôles et attachants. Définitivement mieux que les comics de super-héros dégoulinant de bienveillance et d'étroitesse d'esprit.

« Tiens. »

Fébrile, les mains légèrement tremblantes, Sam prit la photographie, déglutissant difficilement. Ca y était, il allait pouvoir mettre un visage sur cet homme qui lui était encore inconnu et qui le rendait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années, depuis le décès de leur père. Il approcha l'image de son visage et il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il avait devant lui une véritable poupée.

Dean était le portrait craché de leur mère, un visage délicat, des orbes oscillant entre le vert algues et le bleu océanique de leur père, de légères tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et les pommettes, de petites lèvres pleines et bombées, une crinière blonde aux reflets bruns... Il ressemblait à ces enfants qui participaient aux concours de beauté dès leur plus jeune âge. Il n'avait aucun doute que si sa mère ne serait pas une fervente servante de Dieu, prônant la simplicité à la richesse, elle aurait été comme toutes ces familles détruisant leurs enfants contre quelques billets. Il était magnifique. Un bijoux à protéger.. Difficile d'imaginer qu'un quelconque mal pouvait suinter de son âme.

« Adorable, hein ? » Lui parvint la voix rêveuse de la maîtresse de maison. « Il faisait, déjà à l'époque, craquer toutes les femmes. Sauf une. Celle qui lui était chère au cœur. Même les hommes avaient du mal à lui résister lorsqu'il demandait quelques chose, essayant de les charmer avec son sourire comme le faisait ton père ! Mais, ta mère le trouvait beau, trop beau, trop parfait, trop féminin. Elle avait peur qu'il devienne homosexuel. Pour elle, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Un petit garçon se doit d'être turbulent, de vouloir ressembler à son père – ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était là – en aucun cas il doit s'intéresser à la cuisine ou à la couture et encore moins à la façon dont on doit s'occuper d'un bébé. Le pêché de ton frère à été de vouloir être trop parfait et d'avoir voulu prendre soin de toi, de vouloir remplacer ta mère car il savait qu'elle ne s'occuperait pas de toi comme le font d'autres mamans. »

Samuel, la photographie blottie contre sa poitrine comme si il s'agissait du vrai Dean, observait sa tante, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, se refusant de comprendre. C'était ridicule ! Tout simplement hallucinant ! Il savait Mary très vieux jeux, croyant dur comme fer que les filles devaient obéissance à leur mari et les garçon se rompre la santé et mourir à la tâche pour ramener de quoi vivre, mais pas à ce point. Au point de croire que son petit garçon abritait un Démon en lui juste parce qu'il s'intéressait à ce que faisait sa mère et ne s'intéressant pas uniquement aux voitures, aux filles, à la guerre tout en répondant mal à la femme qui l'avait mis au monde. C'était tout bonnement de la folie. Il savait que la plupart des familles pieuses avaient un certain retard sur leur temps, surtout si vous habitiez en campagne, mais il y avait une limite. On était au XXIe siècle !

« Bref. Revenons-en au principal. Je me rends compte que je m'éparpille un peu. Alors... »

Le reste de cette journée se passa dans un brouillard épais. Il se souvenait juste qu'il était resté assis, les bras croisés et crispés sur la photo de son frère souhaitant, vainement et stupidement, le protéger de souvenirs douloureux. La voix de Maëlyn lui parvenait, bourdonnante et étouffée. Il ne souvenait de son cœur qui se broyait, se contractant violemment tandis que son âme hurlait sa colère, sa tristesse et surtout son impuissance car il n'avait rien pu faire et ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Tout cela appartenait au passé. Mais, il n'avait pu empêcher cette culpabilité lui écraser la poitrine, martelant son crâne et lui enserrant la gorge.

Le soir venu, aucunes paroles ne furent échangées. Aucunes boutades. Aucuns reproches à son retour tardif. Aucunes questions. Gabriel avait respecté son besoin de calme, lui offrant sa simple présence réconfortante.

La nuit n'avait pas été meilleur. Elle fut ponctuée de pleurs, rageurs ou las, son corps ne supportant plus l'avalanche d'informations et d'émotions qui s'étaient écrasés sur lui sans la moindre pitié. Elle (l'avalanche) avait cherché à l'étouffer, le broyer sous son poids espérant tétaniser ses muscles, les atrophier à jamais par sa froideur. Mais, elle dut abandonner au petit matin. Un Ange, guerrier Céleste, s'était acharné à la repousser avec sa chaleur rassurante et douce. Il avait été patient jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la faire fuir. Elle avait lâchement fuit, ne supportant pas cette haute température qui s'insinuait entre ses molécules, la fatiguant et lui faisant perdre du terrain jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il avait enfin pu s'endormir, enveloppé dans un cocon de douceur. Et alors que son esprit s'envolait dans des contrées lointaines, il fut certain d'avoir vu une aura, une lumière réconfortante entourer son amant. Il brillait d'une lumière divine qui fortifia autant sa foi que son amour pour cet homme insupportable et amateur de sucreries. C'était comme si Dieu l'avait mis spécialement sur son chemin pour cet instant là, une bénédiction libératrice.

* * *

Dean l'avait aimé. Fortement. Comme un grand-frère heureux de ne plus être seul. Comme un père inquiet qu'il ne lui arrive quoique ce soir avant même qu'il ne soit né. Comme une mère qui s'assurerait de lui apporter tout ce dont il aurait besoin au cours de sa vie ainsi qu'une protection sans faille, qu'importe ses choix. Comme un amant, de toute son âme, prêt à déplacer des montages afin de le voir sourire. Il l'avait aimé d'un amour inconditionnel, platonique, prêt à faire résonner son être avec le sien afin d'avoir cette connexion mystique que possèdent les jumeaux afin de pouvoir le rendre pleinement heureux et le guérir plus vite. Un amour étrange, complètement fou, où il aurait été prêt à s'en déchirer l'esprit, s'en rompre les os, épuiser son corps jusqu'à l'épuisement se laissant dépérir comme une fleur fanée tant il aurait sué sang et eau.

Tout ceci, étrangement, il le savait. C'était imprimé au plus profond de son âme. Sa tante ne lui avait pas dit. Elle n'aurait pas pu. Qui aurait imaginé ça d'un enfant alors âgé de dix ans?Mais, lui, le savait. Comme si cela lui avait été murmuré cette nuit là. Et son cœur s'engorgeait de bonheur. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde, il ressentait désormais sa présence, lui procurant d'agréables frissons le long de sa nuque. Il se souvenait que petit, il avait toujours eu cette impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui le surveillait et il n'en avait jamais eu peur, gardant cette présence pour lui et pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un ami imaginaire. Il sentait, bien qu'il n'en dise rien, des doigts aériens glisser dans ses mèches ré souffle frais courir sur sa joue. Des bras encercler son corps lorsqu'il était seul, l'esprit dans les talons et ne pouvant se réfugier dans les chaires de son âme sœur. Il lui arrivait, entre les brumes du sommeil, entendre une voix, légèrement moqueuse mais pleine de tendresse, murmurer un « Sammy » agaçant mais aussi apaisant qu'une sucrerie.

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ J'ai essayé de décrire un amour particulier, absolu et plus puissant qu'un lien gémélaire, d'âme soeur ou encore celui que porte un parent à son enfant ! J'espère avoir plutôt bien réussi et ne pas vous avoir perdu !


	3. Abomination

Hello tout le monde !

Comme promis dans le premier OS du **Drabble Supernatural** , je place dans celui-ci Abomination. Dans peu de temps, Entre ses bras et Mon frère, ce héros en feront aussi !

* * *

 **Abomination**

L'adolescent, les yeux écarquillés, observait ses camarades de classe qui l'encerclaient. Le jour déclinait déjà en ce mois de décembre, les ombres de la rue leur offraient une intimité terrifiante. Ses grands lacs bleus passaient d'un visage à un autre espérant y apercevoir un sourire espiègle ou que l'un d'eux ne crie : « Déstresse c'est une blague ! », mais rien. Seuls le dégoût, la haine et la peur se reflétaient dans leurs yeux sombres comme les abysses de l'Enfer et les traits tordus de leur visage.

Le brun ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se fit, soudainement, pousser dans les bras d'un des jeunes hommes qui le passa à un autre et ainsi de suite. Des ricanements résonnaient dans ses oreilles lorsqu'il trébuchait ou tombait suite à une bousculade plus brutale. Suite à une nouvelle chute, il reçut un coup de pied au visage projetant sa tête en arrière, faisant craquer sinistrement sa nuque alors que des gouttes de sang venaient se poser sur son front et ses joues. Ce premier coup, qui lui avait assurément cassé le nez, le sonna légèrement et l'anesthésia si bien qu'il ne sentit pas le prochain ayant juste conscience d'être allongé sur l'asphalte. Les coups pleuvaient, mais aucun ne lui fit lâcher une plainte jusqu'à ce que la douleur éclate dans son torse lui coupant le souffle alors qu'un gargouillis s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres tordues dans une grimace de souffrance.

Tordu en deux, le lycéen toussait bruyamment, sa gorge raclant comme si il était sur le point de vomir ses tripes. Ses mains, fébriles, touchaient successivement son torse et sa gorge, l'égratignant, cherchant désespérément de l'air, les yeux brûlants de larmes.

Les agresseurs se figèrent sur place, leur expression souillées par la perversion de la violence vira au blanc lorsqu'ils prirent soudainement conscience de l'état de leur victime. Celui-ci ne parvenait plus à respirer, pleurant, ses sanglots l'étouffant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir voir pire. Ils s'entre-regardaient ne sachant quoi faire. Devaient-ils porter secours à la réincarnation de Satan ? Devaient-ils simplement tourner les talons et espérer qu'il s'en sorte seul ? Ou encore le laisser mourir tout seul ? Ce fut Mike Newtown qui leur fournit la solution. Il haussa simplement les épaules, son regard se posant sur Lucifer avant qu'il ne lui crache au visage.

« On le laisse là. Il faut qu'il meurt pour que nos familles aillent mieux. C'est le Diable en personne, il ne mérite pas la vie ! »

Les autres, aussi intelligents qu'un troupeau de moutons, sourirent comme les idiots qu'ils étaient avant d'imiter Mike, gratifiant le brun de leur signature salivaire. Les pas s'éloignèrent tandis qu'à l'insu de tous la vie s'échappait du jeune Lucifer Novak, tout juste âgé de 16 ans.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alerté par Chuck Novak -le père de la famille-, la police découvrit le corps sans vie, baignant sous les spots de l'astre lunaire. Grâce à l'ADN prélevé sur la victime, les agresseurs furent retrouvés et relâchés. Au lieu de les inculper, le Shérif de la commune leur décerna les honneurs pour « les avoir débarrasser du Diable qui avait plongé leur magnifique ville dans la misère. ». Suite à cet outrage, Michael Novak, frère jumeau du mort, fit appel à Misha Parks, un reporter de la NBC, qui, normalement, était en déplacement au Texas pour rapporter cette injustice devant toute l'Amérique.

* * *

 _« Il est proprement impensable qu'à notre époque il puisse encore exister des êtres aussi stupides que ceux de Luks, petite ville se trouvant dans le Wyoming. En effet, le Shérif de cette ville à approuver le meurtre d'un jeune adolescent répondant au nom de Lucifer Novak. Le jeune homme, bien que souvent victime de brimades de la part de ses camarades de classe lorsqu'il était à New-York à cause de son prénom atypique, ne s'était jamais plaint d'agressions physiques auprès de ses proches. Toutefois, en l'espace de deux semaines, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés provisoirement dans cette ville pour un enterrement, il avait porté trois fois plaintes sans qu'il n'y ait de suite soit-disant pour manque de preuves matérielles._

 _La commune, très portée sur la religion, appauvrie suite à la tornade du 12 août 2015 et fragilisée par l'épidémie de la grippe H1N1 à cause des élevages de canards, nous a confiés que tout ceci était l'œuvre de Satan et que si Lucifer était présent dans leur ville, c'était pour achever son travail._

 _Le pauvre enfant, à la sortie du lycée, s'était fait battre par des camarades de classe quelques rues plus loin. Tout ceci parce qu'il avait le malheur de s'appeler comme le premier Archange que Dieu créa. Il est décédé par asphyxie, un coup au sternum lui ayant coupé le souffle par sa violence ce qui aurait engendré une crise de panique._

 _Cette affaire étouffée par le Shérif, Peter Mills, ne nous aurait jamais ouvert les yeux sur le caractère encore arriéré de certains américains, si sa famille n'avait pas hurlé justice. Cette histoire est d'une **abomination** sans nom, surtout lorsque l'on sait que ce sont des adolescents qui ont commis cet acte monstrueux. _

_C'était votre reporter, Misha Parks, en direct de Luks. »_

Michael sourit faiblement, se réfugiant un peu plus entre les bras de son amant. Misha vint lui embrasser le crâne avec tendresse, ses doigts courant le long de son dos en de douces caresses apaisantes. Malgré les années, il savait que l'anniversaire de la mort de Lucifer restait profondément marquée au fer rouge, c'est pourquoi il ne disait rien lorsque chaque année ils regardaient l'enregistrement du flash info de la NBC.

L'affaire avait fait beaucoup de bruit, des manifestations avaient eu lieu avant que le président ne fasse un communiqué quelques jours après que l'histoire ait été révélée aux médias. Celui-ci avait présenté ses sincères condoléances à la famille en plus de leur fournir une aide financière pour attenter un procès contre les meurtriers, les revenus, déjà modeste, de la famille était au plus bas suite à l'enterrement ne leur permettant pas de se payer un avocat pour aller au tribunal. Sans surprise, leur avocat, Samuel Winchester, remporta l'affaire. Le Shérif ainsi que les adolescents furent condamnés à perpétuité, l'un pour négligence et non-assistance à personne en danger et les autres pour homicide volontaire puisqu'ils n'avaient pas porté secours à la victime lorsqu'ils le pouvaient encore. Cela remontait à 5 ans maintenant.

« Il serait si fier de toi, mon amour. » Murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille du Novak. Oui, il serait fier que son frère ait réussi à condamner ses assassins, à n'en pas douter.

« Merci. » Vint la réponse murmurer. « Et si on consumait nos noces, maintenant, hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Pour seule réponse, Parks vint ravir les lèvres de son mari, éteignant l'écran.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu si jamais vous ne l'aviez pas déjà lu ^^


End file.
